bugs_bunny_and_taz_speedrunfandomcom-20200213-history
Baboon Realm
Overview : Baboon Realm is the quest level of the Aztek Era. It contains 500 gears, 5 boxes, and 2 lost characters. To unlock the boss fight, you have to turn on three sets of statue, containing 1, 2, and 3 statues each. To turn on a set of statues, you need to trigger every statue of the set. To do so you first need to rotate a statue by spinning on a switch with Taz, then throw a coconut inside the statue's mouth with Bugs, before it starts rotating back. The angle to throw a coconut is pretty wide, you do not need to be very precise. Once a statue is triggered, you have a limited time to trigger the other statues of the set. Even if you can go Out of Bounds in this level, you cannot reach the boss fight until you have turn on the three sets of statues. You cannot call your parter everywhere is this level, especially around the beginning. Categories : * All Boss Tokens * 100% * Any% no OoB Strats : All Boss Token : Run to the coconuts with Bugs while mashing the call button, and take one. Take control of Taz and spin three times on the switch. If the baboon try to attack you, take the hit, and start spinning again. Make sure you do not attack the baboon with your spin attack, or it will cancel his animation. Then run in front of the statue with Bugs and throw the coconut. At this point there are different strats, but only two are recommanded. For the regular one, charge a roll after the first statue. You may need to run few steps to prevent to baboon from attacking you. Then roll behind the moutain with a bridge and climb the intended way. From there, call and control Taz, cross the bridge, call Bugs, and go to the switch to open the gate. Then control Bugs a do a dive jump to reach the second set of statues. You can also bounce on Taz's head if you learnt the ability. After the second set of statues, roll with Bugs and reach the opened gate. Then call and controll Taz, hit the pillar so you can use it at a bridge. For the last set of statues, you want to end by the one that is the closer to the pillar. After throwing the last coconut with Bugs, and before the cutscene starts, quickly controll Taz and jump in the water, as close to the waterfall as possible. Fall down the waterfall, and go to the entrance of the boss. You can also go back by the pillar and roll with Bugs, but this is slightly slower. There is an alternative strat to go to the boss, where you have to kill Taz right after the second set of statues, and bring him back on your way to the third set. After spinning the last statue, before throwing the coconut, get back on the pillar with Taz. Jump bewteen the wall and the left most hut, you should land midair. From there jump onto the hut and jump throught the wall to get OoB. Quickly switch to Bugs and throw the coconut, so Taz will spawnwarp during the cutscene. Then control Taz, call Bugs, lift and throw him down the cliff. Control Bugs just to call Taz and control him, then go to the boss. This strat is about 2s faster, but invloves Taz's health management. The other strat to unlock the boss involves going Out of Bounds and warp to the third set of statues before the second one. After the first statue, dive onto the lake and swim to the cave. Swim to its top, you should reach the surface of the water while still being on the cave. Jump just once to get OoB and head to the left to leave the water area. As you start falling, turn the camera to the right and try to orientate yourself correctly. You should follow the small yellow peak in the background. If done correctly you should be near the third set of statues. After the third set, go in the water and jump to the ledge before the waterfall. From there, take a few steps, and throws Bugs down the cliff with Taz. Be careful not to throw Bugs near the lake, otherwise you should climb the intended way. Then go to the second set of statues using a dive jump. After the second set, lift and throw Bugs near the entrance of the boss. Call and control Taz, and reach it. This strat is about 7 seconds faster than the regular one. Some other strats exist, but require the bouncing ability, making them usually slower than the one described here. See also * Baboon Realm Boss * Long Dive Jump * Golden City